peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-05 ; Comments *The Peelenium for 1993 and the second part of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. *The number 42 track in the chart prompts a couple of anecdotes about the band from JP. *John reads an email from a particularly clueless listener, and ends the show with a track from an LP brought back from Cuba for him by his friend George, who had just honeymooned there. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Persil: 'Agony Aunt (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *Brian & Tony Gold: 'Not Perfect (7")' (Kickin Productions) *Screamfeeder: 'The Word Is No! (LP-Home Age)' (Hypnotised/Shock) (JP: 'More people should do covers of things from Sesame Street.') *Breakestra: 'Getcho Soul Togetha (7 inch)' (Stones Throw) *High Fidelity: 'I Thank U (12 inch)' (Plastique) *Justin Berkovi: 'Corrado (CD-In The Bag)' (Harthouse) *Go: 'Meet Me At The Movies (LP-Whatcha Doin')' (Sub Pop) *Pulseprogramming: 'Gesture (CD-Pulseprogramming' (Aesthetics) *Murry The Hump: 'Kebab Or Shag (live) (EP-Colouring Book)' (Malthouse) *Chalice: 'I'm Trying (7")' (Pipe Music) Peelenium 1993 #New Decade: 'Statue Of Gold (12 inch)' (Out Of Romford) #Elastica: 'Stutter (7 inch)' (Deceptive) #New Bad Things: 'I Suck (7 inch)' (Sticky) #Shaba Kahamba: 'Bitumba (LP-Bitumba)' :(JP: 'Let's have a look at some of these emails. Here's one from Dead Man Jones. It says, "Just wandered onto the Radio 1 website to find out what you look like in the studio, only to find the webcam out of commission, and a black-and-white testcard in its place. This is exactly the sort of unprofessionalism and inefficiency that I've come to rely on in these supposedly perfect times." Well, one of the reasons for this, Dead Man Jones, is that we're not in the studio in London. I'm at home, and there isn't, thank God, any kind of camera in here monitoring everything that I do. And he goes on to say, "While I'm on, am I the only person to find it astonishing not to find anything from Muse in the Fifty, especially after the play that you and Steve have given the band?" Well, as Anita the producer, who's sitting behind me, and Lynn, the office junior, who's sitting behind her, can confirm, we've never played a single track' (Anita Kamath: 'Never, never!'), 'by Muse on the radio. I'm afraid, Dead Man Jones, you've got that fantastically and spectacularly wrong. Not a single Muse track has been played on this programme.') *Lali Puna: 'Rapariga Da Banheira (Compilation CD-Little Darla Has A Treat For You (Vol. 13))' (Darla) *ballboy: 'Donald In The Bushes With A Bag Of Glue (EP-Silver Suits For Astronauts)' (SL) *Cats Against The Bomb: 'Ant Gets Decked' (Demo CD) *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: 'Mistakes And Regrets (CD-Madonna)' (Merge) *Muslimgauze: 'Valencia In Flames (CD-Lo-Fi India Abuse)' (BSI) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 45-41 :(JP: 'Time to return to the All-Time Festive Fifty which, as I hinted in last night's programme, is sort of fairly predictable, I have to say. We're about to enter into the traditional aspect of it, I think, in tonight's programme, but so much so that I felt that I'd just do it five tracks at a time over ten nights, rather than try and cram it into two or three programmes.') *'45': Beatles, 'I Am The Walrus (LP-Magical Mystery Tour)' (Parlophone) *'44': Bob Dylan: 'Visions Of Johanna (LP-Blonde On Blonde)' (CBS) :(JP, on hearing that he has a listener in San Francisco): 'I think this whole Internet thing is just fantastic. As I've said so many times before, I love doing these programmes more than I've ever enjoyed doing them before, and I've always enjoyed doing it, but the Internet has made the crucial difference I think. The fact that Cathy can listen to these programmes in San Francisco and react to what's...going on is just amazing.') *'43': Nick Drake, 'Northern Sky (LP-Bryter Layter)' (Island) :(JP: 'And I often wonder what poor Nick would make of the respect in which his music's held now. :In 1967, during the late spring and early summer, I was working on the pirate radio ship Radio London, doing a late night programme called Perfumed Garden, and a mate of mine sent me a record from California, and I got it and listened to it in great astonishment, and played one of the tracks from it on the radio that night. When I played it, considerable...errrmmmm...well, I was going to say, "the shit hit the fan", but you can't say that on the radio. But it's what happened.') *'42': Velvet Underground, 'Heroin (LP-The Velvet Underground & Nico)' (MGM) :(JP: 'Let me tell you, nothing was ever quite the same again after playing that, it really wasn't.') *'41': Beach Boys, 'God Only Knows (LP-Pet Sounds)' (Capitol) :(JP: 'Actually, the Velvet Underground and Nico were playing in Hollywood when I was living in San Bernadino, California, as part of Andy Warhol's, what's it called, 'Exploding Plastic Inevitable' I think, and they were playing at some particularly trendy place. Being a chap who's never been over-confident, I like to think, I went to go there, and just didn't have the nerve, so I went down the road to see the West Coast Pop Art Experimental band instead, which is something I thoroughly enjoyed, but I always regret that I never went in to see the Velvet Underground, cos they must have time and away been at their absolute peak, and certainly at their most astonishing. I think I once told somebody that I had gone in to see them, but it wasn't true. It's like Andy Kershaw claims that I told him I'd been to see Elmore James playing, because it was possible he did play in Dallas when I lived in Dallas, but I didn't go and see him, but again, I really wish I had done.') *Distorted Minds: 'Typecast (12 inch)' (Breakbeat Culture) *Lucrecia Y Su Orquesta: 'Vence Batalla (v/a LP-Nº 1 En Cuba)' (Magic Music) File ;Name *a) AlltimeFF 45to41 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-05 *c) jp050100 ;Length *a) 00:29:20 *b) 01:58:42 *c) 01:59:58 ;Other *a) All-Time FF portion only. 128 kbps. *b) Complete recording of the show compiled from two separate files: many thanks to both tapers. 192 kbps. *c) Complete show in one file: many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online: previously bundled with the previous part of the chart as a rar file. *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes